The untold story
by missamanda22
Summary: This is a story of Adhara a handmaid and friend to Senator Amidala, she watches and sees everything including Master Skywalker turning into Darth Vader.


The Untold Story 

Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padwan learner Anakin Skywalker have just arrived at Coursant to protect Senator Amidala, from a bounty hunter who has been attempting to kill her.

Padme Amidala and her handmaid and friend Adhara are waiting in Padme's foyer awaiting the arrival of the two Jedi Knights. Adhara had been serving as Padme's handmaid ever since the Jedi Knight Qui Gon Jinn death. Qui Gon had introduced them to one another as Adhara was helping to serve the republic in some way without the factors of violence and politics getting in the way. Qui Gon and Adhara went back to her early childhood when she helped Qui Gon find a hid away from a Sith Lord that was hunting him down.

While waiting for the Jedi Adhara looked out the window as she listened in on what the senators had to meet about as they waited for Obi Wan and Anakin to arrive. Adhara was nervous to see them both again. The last time she saw them both she was so young and naïve, Adhara pushed the patience of Qui Gon's Padwan Obi Wan Kenobi, mostly for fun but then at some points she knew she would take it too far. She had always found Obi Wan attractive but she knew that Jedi were not allowed to love. So she tried to hide her feelings away when she was ever around him. It had been ten years since she last saw him, she had known that he had become a Master in the Jedi Council, and she had heard the stories of some of the rescue missions him and his Padwan Anakin had gotten themselves into. Adhara looked over at Padme she looked so beautiful. Adhara never had to hear the words from Padme but she knew she was nervous to see Anakin as well. She had met Anakin ten years ago for the first time and the moment Anakin laid eyes on Padme he was in love with her and everyone around them both knew his feelings for her. Although, Padme never really voiced her emotions about Anakin to anyone. Adhara had seen the twenty outfits Padme had tried on before she chose the one she was wearing. If Master Yoda was coming instead of Anakin Adhara was sure that Padme would have just kept to trying on one to two outfits before choosing. Adhara just figured out that morning that Padme was getting butterflies in her stomach with the two arriving.

The doors swished opened knocking Adhara out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Jar Jar binks the most annoying gun gun in all the galaxies running over to Obi Wan and Anakin. Adhara stayed toward the back of the crowd while everyone greeted the Jedi's. Adhara looked at both of them, they both had grown so much! Obi wan was taking after his Master with his facial hair, although Obi Wan seemed to have more on his face than what she remembered of Qui Gon's face. Adhara looked over at Anakin to see how much he has grown. He wasn't the little slave boy from Tattooine anymore. He was almost past his Padwan training phase, he looked so poised but nervous as Padme greeted him. "Maybe he changed his clock twenty times as well." Adhara thought to herself. Adhara had no words to say to Obi wan when she was closer to the front of the group as everyone began walking towards the seats, Adhara just nodded her head politely to both of them and continued to move back to her spot by the window to look out in. Although, her view wasn't outside the window anymore it was on the couch sitting next to the Padwan learner. Obi Wan caught Adhara staring over in his direction instead of the view of all the ships cruising outside. Adhara blushed as she looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers until Obi Wan looked away. Adhara listened carefully as the Jedi discussed with the senate their plans on how to figure out who was trying to kill Padme and why. She was interested to see that Anakin had no problem promising Padme more from himself than what his mission entailed. Obi Wan seemed to notice as well considering he let Anakin know that they will only do the mission nothing more. Anakin seemed to have some anger with this answer. Luckily Padme had chimed in and calmed the both of them down. She had dismissed the group so she could start getting ready to rest for the night. Adhara had already laid out Padme's night gown on the bed in the other room for Padme to dress in.

"I'm alright for right now Adhara stay out here and catch up with the Jedi's for a while thank you." Padme had said to her.

"Yes Padme" Adhara replied.

This is Adhara's story.


End file.
